


Good Job

by BebbleBlast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton an American Musical
Genre: Burr is nervous, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Healing, Lee is calm (suprise), M/M, duel, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbleBlast/pseuds/BebbleBlast





	Good Job

Lee groaned while Aaron attempted to carry him. His side was bleeding all over Aaron’s jacket and shirt, leaving dark red stains.

“Aaron, you’re shaking…..just…..*cough*…let me walk on my own.”   
Lee slowly looked at the tent and groaned as his side began to hurt again.  
Aaron wasn’t able to take one of his hands off Lee, so he pushed through the curtain doors and shakily laid Lee on the mattress that was on the tent floor.

“Where’s……..the…….medic?”

Aaron looked around the tent realizing that the doctor wasn’t in the room he then turned to Lee shaking his head in concern and lifting his shoulders to shrug.

“See that- *cough* See that box……over there?” Lee shakily pointed over to a crate in the corner of the tent that was hidden by it’s own shadow. Aaron immediately got up and carried the box over to the side of the mattress where he slowly brought to the ground. “G-Good, now……open it, you need to help me.”

Aaron looked at Lee in shock, he’s treated wounds before, but never a bullet wound. He could kill Lee if he didn’t do this right. He then shook his head began to empty out the box, taking each tool and bandage out, he then took the metal bowl of water that had been sitting in the room and started to dip a cloth inside, getting it as wet as possible. He looked over nervously as Lee laid on the mattress and began to unbutton his shirt and get a better look at the wound.

Lee looked at Burr and raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay?......You’re breathin’ heavily.”

“Y-Yes I’m just scared of messing this up.” Birth reponded.

“You won’t mess up Burr.” Lee smiled as blood slowly poured out of the corner of his scarred mouth.

“But what If-”

“You won’t.”

Aaron gulped and started to clean the wound off, taking away all access blood. He then rubbed rubbing alcohol on and stopped the second he heard Lee groan in pain.

“Wh-Why’d you stop?” Lee looked up at Aaron confused, “I heard you groan!” Burr responded.   
Lee sighed, and grabbed Aaron's hand as best as he could manage to, “Don’t worry about it, it’s supposed to sting. Just keep goin'.”   
“Um…..okay.” 

After the rubbing alcohol was on Aaron quickly slid the bullet out causing Lee to flinch and wince. "Do you want me to get someone else?" Burr asked in a panicked tone.  
"Burr, it's...*cough cough* it's fine! Keep goin'!"

Aaron then put some medicine on a white patch before putting it over the wound and smoothing it out. He then grabbed some long bandages and wrapped them around the wound to keep the patch secure.

"Good job Aaron." Lee smiled, "Th-thank you sir." Burr replied as he tried to keep himself together.

Aaron stayed beside the mattress and caressed Lee’s forehead and softly hummed. After a few good minutes, Lee smiled up at Aaron before shakily grabbing his arm and tugging on it. "What do you need sir?" Burr asked softly. Lee smirked at Aaron "Lower yourself, I-I need to tell ya somethin'."

Aaron got as close as he could to Lee before he suddenly felt a pair scarred lips meet his own. His face heated up and his eyes slowly closed while he sat on his knees and was leaning over slightly. After the kiss broke, Lee softly smiled and whispered “I love you.” in Aaron’s ear. 

"I-I love you too."

They both stayed in the tent for a while talking to each other and enjoying themselves while one thought kept on coming into Lee's mind,

he wanted to thank Laurens for this.


End file.
